Another Christmas
by TheDisguisedFairy
Summary: Drew lost a bet to Harley. What does he have to do?


**This is another one-shot I had in my mind.**

* * *

><p>Drew was in a Santa costume. Complete with beard, hat, white wig, and costume. If you took one glance at him you'd think it was some random person desperate for money, but Drew was here because he lost a bet with none other than Harley!<p>

"When I get out of this costume I am so killing Harley." Drew said scratching his itchy beard.

Drew went to his post on a chair decorated with plastic candy canes, snowflakes, and glitter. He looked at the hundreds of kids waiting in line to tell _'Santa'_ what they want for Christmas. The first kid was a little girl with a tiny ponytail.

"Santa, I want a brand new Barbie for Christmas. Oh, and I was to know how mommy and daddy made me!" She said really ecstatically. _'What the heck?'_ Was all Drew thought.

"Ho, ho, ho you sure will get that doll little girl." Drew said sarcastically. _'Harley is so going to pay for this!'_

Next was someone Drew recognized. He had thick glasses, a green shirt, and tan shorts. It was May's little brother, Mat, no Max. Drew peeked over him and saw May waiting impatiently right after Max. Max ran up and made sure to jump on _'Santa.'_

"Hey, Santa or guy in a costume, my sister really wants to tell you what she wants for Christmas, so I'm going as slow as I can, okay?" Max said smartly. Drew almost smirked.

"Go ahead, kid." Drew said glancing at May every few seconds. Max started telling him random toys he could name slowly to tick off his sister. Drew glanced at May and sure enough she looked like she was going to stomp on her feet.

"Darn, this is hard. I'm better at naming Pokémon!" Max said groaning.

"Well, I guess your turn is over then, Ma- I mean son." Drew said almost slapping himself for the slip-up. Max raised his eyebrow, but got off nonetheless. May did the same thing as Max and jumped onto Drew.

"Oomph." Drew grunted.

"Oops, sorry, Santa!" May giggled. Drew was blushing due to the fact that May was on his lap.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Drew said even more sarcastically. May didn't notice however because she pulled out a list from her pocket and started reading the items off like there's no tomorrow. _'This is going to be a long day!'_ Drew sighed.

"I want a new ribbon case, a pretty Milotic, I want a whole bucket of candy, a really good Poké block recipe, and last I want to find true love." May said smiling. Drew blushed even more hearing the last thing on her list.

"Santa, are you catching a cold?" May said putting her hand on Drew's forehead. His blush was a deep scarlet color now.

"No, but why don't you get off, so the next little good girls and boys can tell me what they want for Christmas." Drew said trying to get May off his lap.

"Okay!" May said skipping off into the rest of the mall. Drew spent the rest of the day listening to kids and what they want for Christmas. When it was time to go he almost ripped the costume off, but he remembered he wasn't wearing any clothes underneath.

Drew grabbed his sack of clothes and changed into his normal clothes. He was aimlessly walking through the mall when he saw a glass rose. It really caught his attention, so he entered the small boutique.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A clerk said fake smiling.

"I'm just looking." Drew replied politely.

"Okay, but if you need any help then don't hesitate to ask." The clerk said walking to the register in the far corner of the store. Drew walked up to the glass rose. The petals were made of red glass and the stem and thorns were made of green glass. He smiled thinking about all those times he would pull a rose out of nowhere and stick it in May's face. I picked up the rose and asked the clerk to wrap it for him.

"May, you just might get your Christmas wish." Drew said to himself.

"Here you go, sir. That'll be $10,000." She said calmly. Drew handed her the money. Drew muttered a 'Thank you' and left.

Drew was walking out of the mall when he saw May wandering around stores with Max. Drew smirked and walked up to them.

"Hey, May." He said putting a smirk on his face.

"Oh, hi Drew!" May said waving. May started giggling.

"I see that you're glad to see me." Drew said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" May said tilting her head. She was still giggling.

"Never mind." Drew said shaking his head. She giggled some more.

"Why are you laughing?" Drew said raising an eyebrow.

"No reason." May said giggling.

"May, tell me or else you're not getting your present." I said holding out my present in a teasing way.

"Hey, Drew, were you dressed as Santa today?" May said ignoring his last comment.

"No, what makes you think that?" Drew said blushing slightly.

"That." May said pointing to his hair.

"What the…" Drew felt his hair and realized he was still wearing the wig. He ripped it off blushing.

"Hey, Drew, can I have my present?" May said pointing to the box wrapped in green paper and a red ribbon.

"Nope, not until Christmas, by the way are you staying at the Pokémon center?" Drew asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" May said completely oblivious.

"No reason, well, I have to train my Pokémon." Drew walked away nonchalantly.

May shrugged and followed Max to the next store.

Drew wasn't really training his Pokémon. He was putting the present under the Christmas tree Nurse Joy decorated with tinsel and a silver star on top. Drew went outside and released Flygon.

"Flygon, use flamethrower on the wig." Drew said dropping the wig on the ground. Flygon looked confused, but used flamethrower on it anyway.

"Good, now return" Drew said putting his Poké ball away. Drew went to go take a shower and to sleep after his stressful day due to Harley. Oh, yeah he needed to get Harley back still. Drew sneaked into Harley's room and replaced his shampoo and…conditioner? With light blue hair dye.

"Let's see how he likes making me dress like a ridiculous man." Drew snickered and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Day<strong>

May got up early in her Torchic pajama pants and a Beautifly shirt. She looked for any presents that were hers. Sadly, there were so many presents and little kids it took her forever to find one present that was for her.

She found one from Max. She ripped it open and smiled. It was a new ribbon case. It was red with a Torchic shaped mark on the top. When she opened it had the rest of her Pokémon on the inside.

She found another one. Nurse Joy must've been doing favors for people because it was from Ash. It was barely wrapped, so May just ripped off the one piece of tape off. She smiled at the poke ball. She called out the Pokémon. It was a Swablu.

"Even better than a Milotic!" May said engulfing it in a hug.

"Swa!" It replied. May returned it and dug through another pile. She found a box shaped present wrapped with chef hats all over the wrapping. It was from Brock. May ripped it open. Inside were a dozen Christmas shaped cookies. May tasted one.

"Mmm, yummy!" She said in delight.

She found another one. It was a present with Cacturne all over the wrapping. Inside was another Poke ball. She released it and inside was a Tentacruel!

"Ahh, return! Return! Return!" May shrieked. May shook her head at Harley.

She dug through the last pile, but didn't find any for her, so she played with her Swablu for a while.

"Hey, December." Drew's voice said behind her.

"Drew, that's not my name!" May protested.

"Don't you want my present?" Drew said picking up a deserted box in simple wrapping.

"Yeah!" May reached out for it. Drew pulled away before she could get it.

"Where's my present?" Drew said. _'That's right I forgot to buy Drew something!'_

"Turn around." May said thinking of something. Drew turned around.

"This better not be a trick!" Drew said.

"Don't worry it's not!" May said back. _'What do I get him?'_ May then got an idea. She remembered something Soledad said to her. Her curiosity was so strong she wasn't thinking straight.

"Okay." Drew turned around smirking. He knew May didn't have a present for him the moment he saw panic inside of her.

"Okay, you first." May said confidently. Drew shrugged and handed it to her. May pulled the ribbon off and gasped.

"Oh, wow, Drew, it's so pretty!" May exclaimed.

"So now it's your turn, May." Drew said waiting what kind of disaster May was about to create.

"Close your eyes." May said. Drew closed his eyes. May gave Drew a quick kiss on the lips.

"There you go!" May said blushing slightly. Drew was blushing too. He opened his eyes.

"May, did you look inside the box for anything else?" Drew said.

"There's nothing else in there." May said showing the box to Drew. Drew mentally cursed and took in a deep breath.

"Well, there was supposed to be a note, but I guess actions speak louder than words." Drew said clashing his lips onto May's. May's eyes widened, but closed and returned the kiss. Drew pulled away.

"Merry Christmas, May." Drew said connecting his lips to May's again.

"Who changed my shampoo and conditioner?" A light blue Harley shrieked.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my Christmas one-shot! How'd you like it?<strong>


End file.
